Zumo de calabaza y ranas de chocolate
by Nasirid
Summary: El primer día, la primera vez que los pasillos de Hogwarts los veían caminar juntos. De cómo cuatro niños se convierten en los cuatro mejores amigos de Hogwarts, del mundo mágico. Regalo de Navidad para Earwen Neruda.


_**Disclaimer**: lo mismo de siempre, nada que os suene de algo es mío. Todo lo demás sí :p_

_Para mi querida Earwen Neruda, mi pequeña aportación a su Navidad. Espero que te guste, guapa._

**- Zumo de calabaza y ranas de chocolate -  
**

El murmullo incesante del Gran Comedor debía poner nervioso a los alumnos de primer año, como era habitual. Muchos tenían la mirada fija en la nuca del compañero que estaba delante en la fila, otros observaban alucinados el techo y la habitación en general. Sólo unos cuantos permanecían quietos, cambiando el apoyo de un pie a otro cada cierto tiempo sin que ello fuera a provocar una catástrofe. Se movían, girándose hacia los lados para ver la selección de los primeros afortunados y suspiraban, murmurando en voz baja la casa a la que querían pertenecer.

Los pocos que ya sabían de qué iba el tema, que estaban seguros que el Sombrero Seleccionador no prendería fuego a sus cabezas ni le cortaría las orejas eran los únicos que guardaban las manos en los bolsillos, observando a los profesores y a los que a partir de entonces serían sus compañeros.

Sirius Black era uno de ellos. Con el pelo negro como su apellido y los ojos grises mirando con atención a la mesa de Slytherin. Sabía que su prima Narcissa estaría por allí, pero tampoco es que hiciera grandes esfuerzos por buscarla. De hecho la mirada del niño no era precisamente de esperanza o de ilusión. La verdad es que no sabía si quería estar en aquella casa.

Era algo prohibido pensarlo si quiera, claro. ¿Qué Black iba a osar no estar en Slytherin? Llevaba tantas semanas escuchando la misma historia que aquella mañana le había parecido que sus padres no estaban emocionados. No como algunos de los magos que habían visto en la estación, animando a sus hijos para que les mandaran una lechuza en cuanto supieran en qué casa habían sido escogidos. No, Walburga y Orión Black no parecían esperar carta alguna pues habían dado por hecho que Sirius seguiría la tradición.

"_¡Sirius Black!" _

Dio un paso adelante, suspirando. Los demás compañeros le hicieron un pasillo y el niño caminó diligente hasta el taburete, sabiéndose centro de la mayoría de las miradas. Sonrió y se sentó, esperando oír la voz del Sombrero en su cabeza, como su prima Andrómeda le había contado alguna vez.

Pero apenas fueron unos murmullos, algo de valentía y novedad. Sirius casi tropezó al bajarse del taburete mientras el grito del sombrero resonaba en sus oídos, mezclándose con los aplausos, quizás poco entusiastas, de la mesa de su casa.

Gryffindor. Un Black en la casa de los leones.

Ni Ravenclaw ni tan siquiera Hufflepuff... Gryffindor. Sirius se acercó a su mesa con cierta preocupación ante las caras asombradas de sus compañeros. Pero el Sombrero ya había gritado Ravenclaw y todos dejaron de prestarle atención.

Entonces el pequeño Black se permitió una sonrisa, algo ufana tal vez.

Sus padres se iban a llevar una sorpresa después de todo.

···

Saborear aquellas delicias fue quizás lo mejor de la cena. Estaba acostumbrado a la comida de su madre y podía asegurar que el pudin de ella estaba más rico que el que había durado cinco minutos en su plato aquella noche. Había sido algo raro el momento de sentarse con toda aquella gente a la que no conocía y como además por su apellido había sido uno de los últimos en ser seleccionado, estaba al final de la mesa. Un par de niñas a su lado y frente a él un chico que parecía tan tímido y asustadizo que por momentos James pensó que metería la cabeza debajo del plato.

Entre bocado y bocado estuvo observando al resto de Gryffindor. Los mayores hablaban unos con otros, contándose las aventuras del verano. Unos pocos intentaban entablar conversación con alguno de los de primer año pero tampoco es que estos fueran muy habladores.

Bueno, si conversaran con él seguro que se entretenían un rato. Estaba deseando que alguien le preguntara qué le parecía el colegio para contarle lo genial que era todo. Lo fantástico de ver un castillo como aquel y que al tocarlo fuera piedra de verdad, o que los fantasmas se pasearan por el comedor como personas normales. Aunque James tampoco quería que le atravesaran, porque había visto a un chico de Ravenclaw poner cara de asco hacía unos minutos cuando el fantasma de una mujer joven pasaba a través de él. No debía ser una experiencia demasiado agradable y él estaba allí para pasarlo bien. Para aprender, claro, pero sin diversión aquello podía ser muy aburrido.

Estaba probando la gelatina cuando escuchó a la chica de su lado murmurar nosequé de los Black. Giró el rostro y se levantó un poco del asiento para ver mejor al chico sentado un par de metros más allá, al otro lado de la mesa. James había escuchado hablar mucho de aquella familia, no por nada era sangre pura y todos acababan siendo parientes al final. Sólo sabía lo que sus padres le contaban, o lo que escuchaba comentar cuando iban de visita o iba alguien a casa. Tampoco es que los Black fueran la comidilla de los magos (o eso pensaba él), pero por lo visto todo el mundo estaba muy impresionado con la casa que tenían en Londres. Una casa que se decía era invisible.

"_Menuda capa de invisibilidad más grande tenía que tener aquel señor Black_", había pensado James la primera vez que lo oyó.

Y allí estaba el mayor de sus hijos. Creía recordar que tenía nombre de estrella o algo así, como la mayoría de la gente en aquella familia. Algo de la constelación del perro, Sirio, Siru o algo así. No podía recordarlo bien y cuando lo habían llamado para ser seleccionado James estaba tan lejos que apenas había escuchado el grito de "_Gryffindor_".

Parecía un poco serio o a lo mejor es que habría preferido estar en otra mesa. Por lo que su padre le había contado, los Black acababan siempre en Slytherin. Y sabiendo de la rivalidad de aquella casa con la de Gryffindor, el pobre chico no debía de estar nada contento.

Poco después, mientras seguían a los prefectos por las escaleras (y se fijaba bien por dónde estaban subiendo) James vio que el chico Black no parecía decepcionado del todo. Le escuchó decir que el verde no era su color favorito y entonces subió los escalones un poco más rápido para ponerse a su altura.

- A mis padres esto le va a encantar.

Hablaba solo, mirando los cuadros con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa descarada.

- Pero tú eres Black. – le dijo James de repente, un escalón por detrás.

El chico lo miró de arriba abajo, sorprendido de que le hablaran a él. El tono contundente de la afirmación tampoco es que se lo esperara.

- Y no me gusta el verde. – respondió con una mueca.

- Yo creía que a todos vosotros os gustaba estar en Slytherin.

Sirius simplemente se encogió de hombros.

A James no le quedó muy claro pero tampoco le dio demasiadas vueltas. Estaba demasiado fascinado con toda la novedad que se le venía encima como para preocuparse de familias que no eran siquiera la suya, por muchas casas invisibles que tuvieran.

···

Cuando entró en la habitación tuvo que agacharse porque dos pares de calcetines habían volado tan rápido hacia él que se habrían estampado en su cara.

- ¡Buenos reflejos! – exclamó un chico moreno, tumbado en la cama más cercana a la puerta.

En la cama contigua, un chico algo más bajito, moreno también y con gafas se sonreía culpable. Remus terminó de entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y saludó a sus compañeros en voz baja. Buscó su baúl cerca de la única cama vacía de la habitación y cuando empezó a sacar algunas cosas oyó el saludo del tercer chico.

Era también bajito, algo más que el de las gafas, y tenía la cara mucho más redonda. Al contrario que los otros dos tenía el pelo de un color rubio cobrizo y los ojos pequeños y claros. Parecía tan cohibido como él mismo y sólo por eso Remus esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

Estaba buscando el libro de Pociones que había venido leyendo en el tren mientras oía la conversación de los dos que casi le estampan los calcetines en la cara. De repente el sonido cesó pero Remus no le dio importancia, se tumbó en la cama y abrió el libro por la página donde lo había dejado. Se reclinó despacio en uno de los cojines, evitando una mueca de dolor. Hacía pocos días desde la última luna llena y aún estaba un poco cansado.

- Pero... ¿no me dirás que piensas ponerte a estudiar ya el primer día? – exclamó uno de los chicos.

- Sólo... sólo estaba leyendo. – titubeó Remus, moviéndose un poco en la cama hasta quedar sentado. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que se dirigían a él.

- Pero ¡si eso es un libro del colegio! – el chico de las gafas abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

El primero en hablar se bajó de un salto de su cama y fue corriendo hasta la de Remus.

- Pociones, bah. Eso es mezclar ingredientes, remover calderos y esperar a que salga humo o algo. Aburrido. – sentenció el chico. – Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sirius y ese de ahí con las gafas redondas es James Potter.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué les pasa a mis gafas?

- Y él es Peter, ¿verdad? – se aseguró Sirius, pasando olímpicamente de las quejas de James.

- Peter Pettigrew. – respondió el chico de pelo cobrizo. Lo dijo en voz tan baja que Sirius entornó los ojos, sin quedarle muy claro lo que había dicho.

- Yo me llamo Remus Lupin.

- Genial Remus, nada de libros por hoy, gracias. – continuó Sirius, acercándose a él y cerrándole el libro de Pociones y poniéndolo en la mesilla.

Tampoco es que él hiciera muchos esfuerzos para impedírselo, le gustaba aquella naturalidad con la que le estaban tratando. Sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía ser una persona normal.

Las risas de fondo, los comentarios conteniendo la emoción, las buenas noches y el "_no me levantéis muy temprano_" consiguieron que Remus se sintiera como en casa. Rápido y casi sin darse cuenta, no estaba echando tanto de menos a su madre.

Cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada estaba pletórico. Porque estaba en Hogwarts, había logrado aquel sueño que creía imposible. Y estaba feliz.

···

No podía creer que estuviera en Gryffindor. Nunca había pensado que la valentía tuviera algo que ver con él, pero el Sombrero no podía equivocarse. Como todo niño ilusionado y con la emoción a flor de piel, Peter se acostó aquella primera noche pensando en las aventuras que viviría, en lo genial que sería hincharse de orgullo por haber sido más bravo que nadie. En sus sueños ya se veía como el Gryffidor ejemplar, o al menos lo que él pensaba que podía serlo. Un chico bajito pero poderoso, alguien que ya no recibiría burlas de nadie, que estaría rodeado de gente que lo adoraría.

Ser el centro de atención, importante y tener amigos. Que le daba igual no estar en Ravenclaw, como había sugerido su padre desde que llegara la carta de Hogwarts. Que a él le daba igual ser más o menos listo, lo que Peter quería era el respeto de los valientes. El amor que profesaban siempre a los vencedores, a los guerreros y a los héroes de los cuentos y las leyendas. Él quería ser así y de repente, estar en aquella habitación, escuchando a sus compañeros hablar y murmurar toda clase de aventuras que podrían vivir en aquellas paredes, le hicieron sentirse parte de algo.

Impresionado, sintiendo pellizcos en el estómago, se había quedado sentado en la cama durante horas. Escuchando a James y a Sirius parlotear emocionados, a Remus hablar de vez en cuando sobre lo interesante que sería aprender todo lo que los profesores tuvieran que enseñarles. A los otros dos, asegurándole que se lo iban a pasar mejor fuera de clases que en la biblioteca.

"_No pisaré ese suelo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario_", había afirmado Sirius con voz solemne en cuanto Remus comentó las ganas que tenía de ver todos los libros.

Y dio igual que a la mañana siguiente llegaran tarde al desayuno, que no tuviera tiempo ni de terminarse el zumo de calabaza o que se perdieran por las escaleras para llegar a Herbología. Que no se enterara de la mitad de las cosas que habían dado en ninguna clase porque había estado más pendiente de lo que Sirius y James cuchicheaban que de lo que los profesores decían.

A él ya le daba todo igual, porque ya estaba en Hogwarts.

Ya estaban todos en casa.

* * *

_N/A: No sé si es lo que tenías en mente, pero ahí va, con todo mi cariño. Gracias por estar ahí, por ser como eres. _

_**Te quiero**. _


End file.
